The Wedding Date
by sonnycentral
Summary: Her hands were clammy. She was shaky, and not quite sure what to do. Once again, she was going to have to ask Chad Dylan Cooper to be her fake date. Sonny/Chad multi-chapter
1. My Fake Boyfriend

**Okay, so here is one of my new stories, this first chapter is pretty lame and is kind of short, but I promise it will get better :) _Thoughts are in italics. _Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, or anything related.  
**

* * *

Sonny Monroe woke up that morning, dreading the days ahead. She was about to fly back home to Wisconsin to go to her cousin's wedding. Why was she dreading this? Her cousin Heather was one of the most obnoxious, annoying people on the planet. Way beyond that of Tawni Hart or Chad Dylan Cooper. But wasn't Heather getting married? No. Heather's older sister Lacey was the one getting married. Lacey was always sweet and caring- she wondered why Heather was the way she is. Heather was always trying to show up Sonny, whether it be her newest adorable boyfriend or her knack for singing. This time though, Sonny thought she had the upper hand; I mean, she's on a tv show in Hollywood, right? Apparently to Heather, that was nothing.

Sonny's phone "moo'd" and she glanced at the caller ID. It was Heather.

_**Alright Sonny, focus. You're a celebrity- don't let her get the best of you.**_

"Sonny!" The squeaky voice chimed on the other end. "Are you ready for the wedding Saturday?"

"Yes," she answered confidently. "I fly out Thursday morning."

"Oh, that's great," Heather replied sarcastically. "Then you can meet my boyfriend, Ty. He's hot! You're gonna be so jeal-"

Sonny cut her off, "Yes, I had to check with my producer, but he said I could have a few days off. It's just so hard sometimes to fit everything in to such a _busy_ schedule," Sonny tried rubbing it in. But it didn't work.

"So I guess _you_ won't be bringing a boyfriend," Heather teased.

"Well, I have a boyfriend, but he can't get off work," Sonny lied.

_**At least now she'll think I have a boyfriend.**_

"You don't really have a boyfriend, _do you_?" Heather snidely remarked.

"Of course I do," Sonny lied again.

"Well then, bring him," Heather dared. "If he really cared about you, he would come."

"Fine, he _will_!" Sonny raised her voice.

_**Sonny, what are you doing? You've already been in this predicament before… remember your number one fan?**_

But she was too enraged to ignore her thoughts.

"If you have a boyfriend, then what is his name?" Heather asked.

"It's, um… Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny blurted, not thinking it through before saying it.

_**Darn it Sonny! Keep your mouth shut!**_

"You have _got_ to be kidding me! You're dating _Chad Dylan Cooper_? I'll believe it when I see it," she said enviously, hanging up.

"What did I just get myself into?" Sonny mumbled to herself.

* * *

Sonny found herself walking through the set of _Mackenzie Falls_. For some reason she still had not been put on the "Do Not Admit" wall, so it was easy to walk right in. Her hands were clammy. She was shaky, and not quite sure what to do. Once again, she was going to have to ask Chad Dylan Cooper to be her fake date.

_**Let's just get this over with.**_

She browsed the halls, looking for Chad's dressing room. She was so distracted doing this that she ran smack dab in to him; knocking herself back and onto the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching his hand down to help her up.

"Not really," Sonny answered.

"You didn't fall _that_ hard," Chad remarked.

"I know that," Sonny replied. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"What are you talking about, and why are you here?" Chad asked rather rudely.

"Well, you see…" Sonny stumbled over her words. "Will you be my date for my cousin's wedding?" she asked nervously.

_**Did Sonny just ask me out? On a real date? Why does it feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest?**_

Chad just stood there, dazed for about a minute until Sonny began waving her hand in front of his face.

"Earth to Chad," she yelled. "Don't worry about it, I shouldn't have asked you to be my fake date again."

Chad raised his hand in the air, "Wait, a fake date… again?"

_**I should have known that this wasn't real.**_

"I thought you said that the other was our first and last fake date," Chad reminded her.

"Well I did, but then I went and ran my big mouth at my snobby cousin. She always rubs it in my face that she has great boyfriends and well, I accidentally told her that you're mine," she admitted sheepishly.

"You did what?" Chad was getting aggravated now.

"I'm sorry!" Sonny said sincerely. "I'm just tired of her rubbing stuff in my face and I thought- well who would Heather be jealous of as my boyfriend, and well, thought of you." Sonny was now looking down at her feet. She felt bad for using Chad, but she didn't know what else to do. She felt unable to make eye contact with him.

"Well I could see how someone else would be jealous not to have me," he admitted smugly. "Alright Monroe, I'll make you a deal. If I do this, you owe me big time. Got it?"

Sonny gazed back up at Chad and their eyes met, even if just for a moment. "How can I pay you back?" Sonny questioned, her brown eyes beaming.

"I'll let you know," Chad answered.

"Really? Omigosh, thank you Chad!" Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck gratefully, but quickly pulled away. "Sorry," she apologized.

_**Sorry? That was nice. Be cool Cooper.**_

Chad popped the collar on his shirt and ignored her apology. "When do we leave?"

"In two days," Sonny answered, "so we'd better get you a ticket. I'll be staying with my Grandparents since my mom can't get off work and has to stay here, but we can get you a hotel room. I'll take care of everything. Just meet me in the studio parking lot at 8:00 Thursday morning. Thanks again Chad," Sonny felt herself blushing.

"Yeah," Chad said, still not gripping the fact that he was doing this… again.

_**Too bad it's not a real date. I guess long as I'll be helping Sonny and she's happy, that's all that matters. Wait! What am I saying? Why am I doing this? Why do I care how Sonny feels? There's just too many questions and I don't have an answer for any of them.**_


	2. Dilemma

**Alright, not my best job, but at least it's somewhat long... there were just a bunch of kinks I had to work out of the story, but I think it's pretty decent. I'll be updating again soon. Thank you for all of the reviews :) Please R&R!**

* * *

Sonny and Chad were reluctantly waiting to board their plane. Close to this time, Sonny's phone moo'd.

"Hello?" Sonny answered. Chad couldn't help but smirk at her phone "mooing. "

"Hi Grandma, yeah… oh no, okay, I understand." Then there was a pause as her grandma continued speaking. " No way! I cannot stay with Heather. I'll figure something out. Yeah, don't worry about me. Love you too," she hung up glumly.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked, seeing concern in Sonny's face.

"Well apparently some unexpected relatives are staying with my grandparents and now I have no place to stay. She said I could stay with Heather, but I'd rather sleep on the street then be with her for a weekend."

"So what are you going to do?" Chad asked.

"Why do you keep asking me these questions," Sonny snapped. "It's not like you care what I do."

"Well, I'm trying to get in to my character- which is apparently your boyfriend. Boyfriends are supposed to care; right?"

"I would think that you already knew_ that_ Chad."

"Not really. I don't usually make the effort to care about others, but I am looking at this as just another role. And eventually you'll have to pay me back."

About that time it was announced for them to board the plane, halting the rest of the conversation.

* * *

Sonny was getting really restless through the flight.

"What is it now?" Chad asked in an irritated tone.

"I'm just not used to having to sit still for this long," Sonny whined.

"Then take a nap," Chad demanded. It was obvious to Sonny that he really did not want to be there.

Eventually Sonny dozed off, and things had finally quieted down. Chad laid his head back against his seat; not too hard though- he _couldn't_ mess up his hair.

He looked down and noticed how peacefully she was asleep. She had somewhat leaned her body toward his shoulder. They were barely touching, but Chad felt a little spark there. Then he realized that she was kind of hugging her body.

_**Maybe she's cold.**_

"Excuse me, ma'am," Chad motioned for the stewardess. "Could you please get me a blanket?" About a minute later the woman returned with a blue fuzzy blanket. Chad tried not to touch it too much with his hands- no telling how many germs might be on it. But he knew Sonny wouldn't care. He unfolded the blanket and draped it around her. Then he began to drift off also.

The pilot announced to prepare for landing, waking Sonny and Chad up from their slumber.

"Oh man," she griped. "I hate the landing. Too bad I couldn't have slept through it." As the plane began sloping down, Sonny felt herself gripping the seat handles really hard. That didn't suffice, so instead she grabbed Chad's hand.

"Ow!" he whined, giving her a mean look. "That's too hard!"

"Sorry," Sonny apologized, trying to loosen her grip, but didn't let go.

* * *

Finally they had landed, retrieved their luggage from baggage claim, and proceeded to hail a taxi. Chad waved his hand and snapped, trying to get a taxi's attention. No such luck.

"Watch… and learn," Sonny teased, waving her hand in the air. With just one snap a taxi pulled up. She smiled smugly at Chad.

"It's just because you're a girl," Chad pointed out.

"Where to?" the driver asked. Sonny froze.

"_The Riatta Hotel_," Sonny answered. "That's where you're staying," she said toward Chad. "I guess once we get there I'll book a room too.

"I'm sorry miss, but we don't have any more available rooms," the front desk receptionist informed. "We're all booked for some big fancy wedding." The lady finally looked up at Sonny and recognized her. "Darling, you're Sonny Monroe! Back home for a visit?"

"Actually I'm attending that wedding you referred to," she replied.

"If you leave me your cell phone number I can call you if anything opens up," the woman gestured kindly.

"Please do," Sonny pleaded.

_**Great, this has been an awful day so far. Now where am I going to stay?**_

Now, can I help you sir?" The receptionist asked Chad.

"Yes, I have a room booked for Chad-"

"Dylan Cooper," she finished for him. "From _Mackenzie Falls_. Welcome to Wisconsin. May I ask, what is your interest here?"

"I'm just here for that wedding you were talking about," Chad answered. He didn't want to go in to too much detail and have paparazzi stalking him and making up gossip about him and Sonny being together.

"Well welcome to Wisconsin," she greeted. "Hope your suite is to your liking," and handed him the keys.

Chad began heading to his suite but then realized that Sonny was not following him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure what to do. I have nowhere to stay, and there is no way that I can go groveling to Heather."

"Just come with me to my suite, set your things down and we'll figure something out," he assured her.

_**Wow. I am really being too nice. I guess I'm taking the role on pretty well, but I am beginning to feel less and less like Chad Dylan Cooper by the minute.**_

"Thanks," Sonny answered sweetly, following him to the room.

* * *

They entered the suite and considering the hotel was in a small town, the room was really very nice. It was large and had a separate area for dining, a living room area, bathroom, and a bedroom. The mini bar was stocked full of overly priced snacks and drinks, and the television was a flat screen.

"Not bad," Chad said, analyzing the room. He placed his luggage in the bedroom.

"Alright," Sonny said, dropping her luggage on the floor, "What are we going to do about my dilemma?"

"Don't worry about it Sonny. Just call another hotel."

"Chad, we're in small town Wisconsin. This _is_ the only hotel even close. That's why it's booked."

"Don't panic, if you have to you can stay here… there is both a bed and couch," he suggested. Then he wished he could take it back.

_**Why did you even mention that Chad? She'll drive you crazy after a whole weekend!**_

"I guess," Sonny huffed unhappily, taking a seat on the couch.

_**NOOO! I did NOT just agree to spend an entire weekend in a suite with Chad Dylan Cooper! This is going to get ugly…**_

Chad tried to change the subject quickly. "Are you hungry? I'm starving, want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure," Sonny replied solemnly.

"Look, Sonny. I'm not too _thrilled_ about having to share a place with _you_ either, but we're just going to have to suck it up for a few days. Got it?"

Sonny looked down at the floor, crestfallen. "Got it," she replied softly.

"I'm sorry," Chad quickly apologized. "I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with either."

"I know that's right," she admitted. "Let's go grab some grub!" she exclaimed in her usual peppy self.

_**I guess admitting my flaw cheered her up! What is wrong with me? Why am I having feelings of caring? Is it being in Wisconsin that has changed me… or is it her?**_


	3. Scary Movies & Donuts

**Hope this chapter is to your liking- it was fun to write. I had actually intended on getting further into the story, but I made it really detailed instead. I have a feeling that this is going to be my longest story yet with lots of long, detailed chapters- hope you like that sort of thing. Part of this chapter is in Chad's POV and then Sonny's POV. Thanks to all that have reviewed :) Please continue to R&R!  
**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

_**Okay, so I figured out the answer to my question about whether it's Wisconsin or Sonny that has changed me and I have definitely come to my conclusion… it absolutely HAS to be Wisconsin!**_

Sonny and I had been arguing all day, non-stop. First we argued over where to eat. I suggested that we get something fancy like sushi or lamb, but Sonny accused me of being pretentious. This I already knew, and ordinarily would not faze me, but it stung a little coming from her. _**Why was she always cutting me down? Oh, yeah, probably because I do the same to her…**_

So after we finally settled on just going to some run-down diner in the middle of nowhere (which I secretly liked), then we argued about paying the bill. I decided to be nice; after all, I can be a gentleman when I want to, and offered to pay. Then Sonny whined about me being a show off by paying; thinking that I was so much better than her because I was on a drama, had a bigger salary, yada yada yada, so I made her pay for the both of us.

Then when we returned to the room we argued over what to watch on tv. She was rooting for comedy and I of course wanted to watch a drama. The next few hours were spent watching some scary movies and Sonny dialing the front desk receptionist incessantly, hoping for a new room. No such luck.

"Sonny, just give up, we're stuck here together," I said in an annoyed tone. I just wanted some peace and quiet.

"Alright," she replied, finally letting her guard down and sitting next to me on the bed to watch television. "Lets please just try to get along, otherwise no one will ever believe we are dating," she begged.

_**I looked down in to her eyes- her big, soft, brown, beautiful… wait, did I just think beautiful? I didn't mean it, no way. Well, maybe a little. The sound of her voice interrupted my thoughts.**_

"Wait- that's part of your plan, isn't it?" She accused, pointing her finger at me.

"What plan? What are you talking about?" I asked honestly.

"You're trying to set me up. You're not really here to help me; you're probably going to embarrass me- make a fool of me, sabotage me in front of my family- aren't you?"

_**It really kind of hurt me that she said that, but I could never tell her that.**_

"Sonny, seriously, I know we don't get along very often… well hardly _ever_, but I would never do that to you. Yeah we're _enemies_ (I held up my hands in air quotes), but you're so nice that even I couldn't be that mean to _you_."

"So you're really here to help me?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, for once."

"Okay, but this may be your biggest test yet toward your acting ability. Trying to be the best boyfriend ever to me might be pretty hard," she smiled smugly. "I have had some wonderful boyfriends in the past."

_**That statement kind of haunted me; not that I doubted that Sonny could snatch a great guy, but for some reason I was feeling something… jealousy? Nah, couldn't be…**_

"You're on," I responded daringly. "I like a challenge."

"Good, because I think this will be your toughest," she added.

"Why is that?" I wondered.

"Because, you're going to have to act like you _actually_ care," she informed me.

"Done," I said, flipping through the channels to another scary movie.

* * *

Surprisingly, Sonny seemed to be getting in to the scary movie. It's usually not my cup of tea either, but it did stop us from arguing over what to watch.

During one part of the movie, Sonny got scared and grabbed me, burying her face in to my chest. As much as I hate to say it; that was pretty nice.

"I'm sorry Chad," she pulled away after about a minute; her face as pink as the strawberry yogurt she gets at the commissary.

"That's alright," I assured her, "just don't let it happen again," I teased. She smirked back and gazed in to my bright blue eyes; I'm sure I could have hypnotized her with them. It was kind of weird, but in a good way. I was just glad that we had finally stopped bickering for a few hours.

As the movie went on, I began to become very tired. I was kind of dreading the next situation; I had a feeling that Sonny and I would start arguing over who got the bed and who had to sleep on the couch. As these thoughts crossed my mind, I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I looked down to find that Sonny had fallen asleep with her head rested on me. She looked so sweet and peaceful; I hated to disturb her, but I didn't want to be sitting against this headboard all night. I slowly pulled away, taking her face with my hands and resting her down on the bed. I got up quietly and pulled the covers over her. _**Darn Sonny, why'd she have to be so cute.**_ Well I guess there was no argument because she had won the bed… this time.

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

I awoke the next morning, never really remembering falling asleep. I lifted myself up; it took my eyes a moment to adjust from the grogginess. I found myself draped in a blanket and I still had on my clothes from yesterday. _**Did Chad do this- that's so sweet… weird.**_

I slowly crept out of bed, wondering where Chad was. I peeked in to the living room and noticed him sound asleep on the couch; I could hear him snoring. _**He looked so adorable at that moment- maybe because he wasn't talking. **_I contemplated sneaking up and scaring him, but decided to try and start today off on a better note.

I took a shower and freshened up; fixed my hair and changed in to a comfortable purple track suit. I pulled my hair up in a ponytail and added just a little bit of make-up. I was really getting hungry. I glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed; 9:30. I guess my work schedule had myself waking up earlier than I used to. I glanced over at the couch again; Chad was still asleep. No point in waking him, the rehearsal dinner was not until 7:00 that night. Plenty of time to relax.

* * *

I trudged down to the lobby to grab some food from the continental breakfast. I figured Chad might not be up in time, so I grabbed a large variety of donuts, danishes, things of that sort. People looked at me like I was crazy- that's how much food was on that plate. Despite my uneasy stomach that morning, I needed to eat something. It must have been nerves or something; after all Chad was going to meet my entire family tonight. _**Even though he was just pretending to be my boyfriend, for some reason unexplainable to me, I wanted them to like him.**_

As I sauntered back in to the suite, I tried to be extra quiet in case Chad was asleep, but instead he was watching tv.

"I was wondering where you were," he said, seeming oddly concerned.

"I just went to get some food," I interjected. "I grabbed some of everything."

"I can see that," he mentioned, grabbing a few donut holes and shoving them in to his mouth.

"Slow down there, sweetie," I said, gesturing toward his full mouth.

Chad almost choked on his donut holes, "Sweetie?" he screeched.

"Hey I'm just practicing for tonight," I remarked.

"What's tonight, honey?" he mocked me through more bites of food.

"Tonight is the rehearsal dinner," I reminded him. _We had already been over this several times._

"That's right," he replied, shoving more food in to his mouth. Boy this guy could eat… for someone in shape, he sure could pack it in. _**It was kind of humbling to see that Chad Dylan Cooper could sometimes be like any regular guy; endearing even.**_

"Where's it at?" he asked, slowing down on the food.

"It's at some steakhouse down the road; it's not very fancy- they have karaoke, things like that.

"Karaoke!" he almost spat his food at me. "We don't have to sing- do we?"

"No we don't have to sing… and Chad, that's seriously gross. For someone as showy as you are, you eat like a pig!"

"Do _not_!" he gulped, finally finishing his food. "I knew there was no way you could finish all that food," he pointed to the plate that still had mounds of pastries on it.

"Well when I'm nervous, I eat," I proclaimed, grabbing a donut and cramming it in to my mouth.

"Nice manners," he rang sarcastically.

"You're one to talk!" I taunted back.

"Why are you nervous?" he asked uneasily.

"It's just… I don't know; what if people don't believe that we're dating and I look like an idiot," I worried.

"Trust me," Chad confirmed. "People will definitely think we're together." I looked up into his crystal blues eyes; I swear he could hypnotize me with those things…

_**And for once, he told me to trust him, and I actually did.**_


	4. Time to Impress

**Wow, this is by far my longest chapter... again, I meant to get further in the story, but I was having so much fun with it! The beginning is in Sonny's POV, but most of it is in Chad's POV. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I want to credit _Miss-Frenchie_ for a little scene idea in this chapter. As always, thanks for the reviews & alerts :) Please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

The rest of the afternoon went amazingly well. Chad and I really didn't argue much- _**shocker, I know!**_ There wasn't a whole lot for us to do to kill time before the rehearsal dinner. We basically just lounged around the suite and watched shows and old movies on television all day. I can honestly say that I had a fun day vegging with Chad.

But then that reoccurring thought popped in to my head again; _**what if my plan didn't work and Heather saw right through us?**_ Like I said before- usually when I get nervous, I eat; it's an emotional thing. But that afternoon the anxiety hit me harder and when we had room service deliver food to us, I only ate a few bites.

Chad took notice and mentioned it right away- probably because he wanted to gulp mine down after he finished his. _**He must work out because he eats a ton!**_

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Chad asked, motioning his fork to my plate of grilled chicken.

"I think I'm done," I said, miserably.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I'll take it if you don't want it."

I shook my head no and said, "Go ahead." He then proceeded to pile the chicken on his plate along with his steak that he hadn't quite finished yet. "Thanks," he mumbled through bites.

_**He must be pretty comfortable around me to be able to stuff his face like that!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Now it was 5:00 in the evening and I was starting to feel really distressed. I began getting ready in the bathroom, but as I started to put on more make-up, I felt a little weak. I rushed my body to the bed and sat there for a moment.

"You okay?" Chad asked, concerned. I then realized that he had been in the bedroom using the mirror to get ready- he must have seen my moment of frailty.

"I think so," I fibbed. "Just feel a little weak."

"Probably because you haven't eaten hardly anything today," he said in a fatherly tone. He left the room for a minute and returned with some peanut butter crackers from the mini bar. "Here," he said, handing the crackers over to me.

"But I don't want them," I whined. I'm sure I sounded like a child just then.

"Just eat them," he demanded, but not in a controlling way; more in a worried sense. "Please?"

"Oh, alright," I gave in. "But only because you said _please_," I said, stuffing a cracker in my mouth. "You satisfied?" I asked, purposely showing my food.

"Sonny, you're so gross," he said in a playful tone. "Now get ready because I'm about to sweep you and your family off their feet," he winked, popping the color on his blue button up shirt.

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I gazed at my usually handsome self in the mirror. My hair was perfect, my shirt matched my eyes, and the brown leather jacket and dark jeans really made me look undeniably handsome. I was born for this role; playing the perfect boyfriend- I mean, perfect fake boyfriend. _**Remember Chad, this is all completely fake.**_

Sonny walked in to the bedroom to check herself in the full length mirror. She was wearing a frilly turquoise top and black short skirt with lacy black leggings and her tall black boots. She didn't dress so girly like most girls, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. Sonny has always had an edge to her. She must have pulled her ponytail down because her hair was long and flowing; with a sparkly black headband in it. _**She looked so cute- darn it! I thought I was going to be the best looking one there!**_

"Alright Chad, do I look okay?" she asked sincerely. I was about to spout off another one of my sarcastic remarks, but then she added "Be honest."

"Yeah, actually, you look great Sonny. Your cousin will be so envious of you," I said, feeling my face blush. I had to look away to hide it.

"Thanks Chad," she said sweetly, her face blushing as well.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked. _**Oh I know I am!**_

"Definitely," I replied, as we left the suite to head to the steakhouse.

* * *

As we got out of the taxi in front, we decided to consult before entering.

"Okay, Chad, I have warned you about all of my family's quirks; they're a little crazy, but I love them- well except Heather. I don't hate her, that would just be wrong, but she's just…"

I interrupted her rambling by placing my finger on her lips. "Time for talking's over," I said my famous line, receiving an eye roll from Sonny.

"Thanks again Chad for helping me. Just you being here makes this trip less lonely, seeing that my mom couldn't make it."

"No problem," I answered sincerely. "Are you ready to be Chad Dylan Cooper's girlfriend? For a weekend, I mean?"

"I'd be honored," she answered as I took her hand in mine.

* * *

When we entered the steakhouse, I really wasn't sure what to think- was it going to be ritzy, just bar-like atmosphere, what? It was kind of in between.

Sonny's hand was still intertwined with mine. I could feel the clamminess of them as she spotted her relatives. She lead me over to a huge table of people. I started to feel myself get nervous as we got closer. _**This was weird… Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't get nervous. Was it maybe that I actually wanted Sonny's relatives to accept me… like me even?**_

"Hey everyone, she waved, still with my hand in her non-waving hand.

"Hey Sonny!" several of them exclaimed and stood up to greet her with a hug. It was at this time she let go of my hand… now mine kind of felt… _**empty.**_

"Everyone, this is Chad, my boyfriend" Sonny said proudly to her relatives. _**I liked hearing her say that- but don't tell anyone!**_

"No way!" Lacey, the bride-to-be and her bridesmaids screamed. "You're, you're _Chad Dylan Cooper_!" Lacey squealed.

"Yes, that's me," I said as I grinned my million dollar smile. Then Sonny took me around the table to some of her relatives to chat for a minute.

"And this is my Grandma, Lilly," Sonny said sweetly, gesturing to an older, but friendly smiling woman.

"Well aren't you just the cutest thing," she praised. Then Sonny's Grandma reached up and pinched my cheeks for a few seconds- I slightly blushed, but that was covered up by the pinching. "You are such a cutie-patootie!" **(A/N: I credit Miss-Frenchie for this idea)**

I smiled and glanced at Sonny who looked severely embarrassed. "Why thank you," I responded coolly.

"And this is my Grandpa Joe," Sonny said, motioning to the old man sitting next to her grandma. He wore a baseball cap and glasses and had a huge smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Chad," he said while shaking my hand. "I've seen you on _Mackenzie Falls_. Somehow I'm strangely addicted to that show." _**Wow, I guess my show really does meet above our targeted audience.**_

"Well I'm glad you like it," I acknowledged. Then Sonny continued to introduce me to a few more people; the bride and bridesmaids swooned over me- _**can you blame them?**_ But the Maid of Honor seemed slightly unimpressed.

Eventually Sonny trudged over to the aforementioned attendant; it was Heather. Sonny was right, she really wasn't very friendly.

"Hi Sonny!" she obnoxiously hugged her, a fake expression forming on her face. "Wow, you have changed a lot!"

"Thank you," Sonny replied- almost as a question.

"I didn't say that was a good thing," she stifled. _**I saw a sad look on Sonny's face and wanted to wipe it away.**_

"Well I'm Chad," I introduced myself and shook her hand. "Sonny's boyfriend," I added.

"I know who you are," she snapped. _**Wow, this girl really wasn't pleasant.**_ Then she proceeded to make a big deal out of her successful, but non-famous boyfriend; he was alright, but nowhere near the caliber of myself. Luckily there were two open seats at the other end of the table next to Sonny's grandparents, so we sat there, away from the bitter bridesmaid.

Everyone chatted during dinner; the steak was actually pretty divine. Sonny's relatives were a little crazy, but in a good way. I actually enjoyed conversing with them; I believe I schmoozed everyone- except hateful Heather.

"So, how did you two meet?" Grandma Lilly asked. I decided to let Sonny handle this one.

"Well, our shows are filmed at the same studio, and funny story- we actually met in the cafeteria there. When I met him I was dressed as Madge the waitress and Chad stole my yogurt," Sonny continued. Everyone laughed and seemed to think it was a fun story. Then Heather spoke up.

"I thought _So Random_ and _Mackenzie Falls_ had a huge rivalry," she proposed smugly.

"Well, we did, but we decided to bury the hatchet," Sonny quickly answered.

"Then how come you and Chad haven't publicly announced your relationship?" Heather harassed.

"Well because um," Sonny stumbled, _**so I rescued her.**_

"Because we want it to be private; not all over gossip magazines and have paparazzi follow us everywhere," I answered.

"So, how serious are you two?" Heather queried.

"Well, we're pretty serious," I projected. _**I decided to take over this conversation; I knew Sonny would fumble everything otherwise.**_

"Oh okay," Heather responded snidely as if she knew I was lying.

"So when did you realize that you were in _love_?" she asked; this time directed solely to me. _**What is this- twenty questions about Chad and Sonny? She thought she could crack Chad Dylan Cooper? Yeah right.**_

Sonny shot me a worried look. "Well, I always kind of had a little crush on Sonny because she's not fake like _other girls_," I said as if referring to Heather. "She's fun to be with and sincere and… adorable." _**It was then that I realized how easily this was coming to me- please do not tell me that I really feel this way!**_ I brushed the emotions away and continued with the story. "After we had been dating for a while I took her on a midnight stroll on the beach where we had a picnic and…" _**I gave this whole romantic spiel of a dazzling date. I glanced over at Sonny; her eyes seemed glazed over, as if she was wishing this story was true.**_ Finally Heather stopped with the questions and directed her attention back to her boyfriend.

Luckily everyone continued talking about random things and had several conversations around the table, so we were no longer in the spotlight.

I glanced over at Sonny and she mouthed "Thank you," to me. I replied with a wink. _**This acting like Sonny's boyfriend thing was becoming a cinch for me- I just had to keep convincing myself that it was all just an act.**_


	5. Queen of Karaoke

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter; not my favorite, but I think it's not bad. I am trying to keep my chapters simple because some people are getting confused by the multiple POVs. This chapter is only in Sonny's POV. Hope you like it. Thanks for all of the reviews- this seems to be my most popular story yet :) Please R&R!**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV**

The rehearsal dinner lasted longer than expected. Chad and I quietly listened as the best man, maid of honor- which was Heather, parents of the bride, etcetera, gave their speeches. We were both growing tired as the dinner droned on, but then an older stocky man took a step on the stage that was behind our party's table.

"Hey there folks, welcome to karaoke night!' he shouted. "We'd like to welcome some special guests with us tonight; two of them are getting married tomorrow." As he said this a bright spotlight appeared on Lacey and her fiancé. It was evident that they were embarrassed. "Don't you think we should get them up here on this stage to jumpstart us tonight?" he taunted.

The crowd roared for them to come up and sing, but after several rejections, some other guy from another group came up on the stage and belted out "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi- the crowd gave him a standing ovation. He was pretty good.

_**At least there will be some entertainment**_.

Several other performers sang- most of them were pretty decent. Then Heather's boyfriend talked her in to getting on the stage; he remarked that her voice was _enchanting_.

Heather wistfully stepped on to the stage as if she was the queen of karaoke. She began singing her song which was "Supergirl" by Hilary Duff- _**but she definitely was not a super girl.**_ Her voice was _terrible_; she was so off pitch and key that I had to cover my ears with my hands. I glanced over at Chad who was making painful winces every time another note came out of her mouth.

Chad leaned over to whisper in my ear. I could feel his cool breath and it gave me an oddly comforting chill. "This is awful! She thinks she's so much better than you, but she's not. And I'm definitely sure you can sing better than her- _anyone can_," he murmured. I snickered and tried to cover it up because Heather was looking directly at me at that moment. As much as I cannot stand her, I didn't want her to know we were laughing at her singing. _**I guess I'm just too nice.**_

After what seemed like a century, Heather finished her song. It was obvious that the crowd wasn't too pleased; there were only a few pity claps here and there- most of them coming from our table. I decided to join in; it was pretty funny to see her finally fail at something. _**I don't usually partake in the misery of others, but she could be the exception.**_

"That was great…" a few family members quietly praised Heather, as her blushed face took a seat.

"At least I had the guts to go out _there_," Heather stated. "It's not like any of you could do any better," she whined, swaying her finger in a circular motion; then she stopped at me. "Sonny," the grin on her face syrupy, "Since you found my singing _so amusing_, why don't you give it a try?"

_**Darn, she must have seen me laughing.**_

Before I had a chance to decline, Chad spoke up for me; I was so glad he was taking up for me… "You're on!" he answered for me.

"What?!" I hissed at Chad. "Sweetie, I'd really rather not," I said through gritted teeth.

"It's okay honey, you'll be great," he said playfully, scrunching his nose. _**That cute little nose scrunch.**_

Anyone else that heard him speak would have thought he was being sincere, but I knew him too well- he thought this would be fun; me making a fool of myself.

I looked around the table; everyone was staring at me. Heather chuckled and gave me a look that said _I knew you were too scared._

"Fine!" I accepted the challenge, rising to my feet. After the current singer finished I sauntered up to the stage to sing my song. _**I decided on something catchy that others knew; that way, if I was terrible, maybe the crowd's singing would drown me out.**_ _**And I wanted it to be fitting for my mixed emotions about Chad.**_

"Hey everyone," I started before my song, but was interrupted by a guy in the crowd.

"Hey, you're Sonny Monroe! From _So Random_!" he shouted. _**I actually got recognized- that was cool- especially in front of Heather.**_

"Yes. Hi everyone, I am Sonny Monroe and I have been challenged to sing up here, so I hope I don't bust your eardrums." The audience laughed, but not in the way that had at Heather, they thought I was funny. "I'm going to sing "Chemicals React" by Aly and AJ. _**I love that song and it reminds me a little of Chad and myself- but he doesn't need to know that.**_

I was really nervous; the only time I had really sung was in the shower or the one time that I rapped during the "Bad Bee" sketch, but that's it. I was too nervous, so I decided to focus on my Grandma for a while; I knew she wouldn't judge me. I have to say, my confidence shot up after the first verse when I noticed the crowd was very approving- _**I actually sounded really good.**_ I decided to glance over at Heather- she was fuming! Then I shifted my eyes to Chad- he looked awestruck! _**Was Chad Dylan Cooper swooning for my voice?**_

After I had finished, the crowd gave me a standing ovation- the second one of the night. I beamed proudly on the stage. I had actually proven that I could do something; and do it skillfully. I returned to the table, slipping back in to my seat. My family applauded for me and complimented me on how wonderful my voice was. Heather just sharpened her glare at me- luckily we never spoke again that night. Chad just stared at me like he wasn't sure what to say.

Soon after we said our goodbyes and left the restaurant. _**I was so relieved this night was over!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Once we got in the car, Chad finally spoke. "Wow Sonny, I'm impressed!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked dumbfounded. _**I assumed he was talking about the signing, but I wanted to hear him say it.**_

"Your voice is amazing! Seriously! Why don't you ever sing on your show?"

"How would you know I _never _sing on my show?" I questioned him.

"Well, I just assumed…"

"You watch _So Random_, don't you?" I cut him off.

"No I do _not_…" he scoffed. I could tell he wasn't being honest, but knew he wanted to get off the subject so I decided to give him a break.

"_You're_ the one who volunteered me to sing!" I said, playfully slapping his arm.

"I know, I really was kind of hoping you'd embarrass yourself, but my plan fell through," he teased. I tried to slap his arm again, but this time he caught my hand and grabbed it. _**I shivered at his touch.**_

"What am I, a punching bag?" he joked. "I pretended to be your boyfriend _and_ quite possibly got you recognized for your singing talent- you should be nice to me."

"I know," I replied quietly. "You know what Chad, thank you for being so great tonight. Really- I meant it."

"You're welcome," he answered genuinely. We gazed in to each other's eyes for a second, but startled by the thought, we both ended it. "I don't know about you, but I need my beauty sleep," he said as he started the car and we headed back to the suite.

* * *

When we got back to the room, we were both exhausted. We took turns sharing the bathroom to change. Since I didn't expect to be sharing a room with Chad, I picked comfortable pajamas. I pulled out a sky blue pair of pajama pants and matching top- they had smiley-faced suns on them. I'm sure Chad would probably get a kick out of that.

After I left the bathroom; Chad entered. As he passed by me he commented on my pajamas._** I knew he would.**_

"Awww, how very _sunny_ of you," he said in a sing-song voice; obviously mocking me.

I just rolled my eyes at him; "Chad that was lame… even for you."

"I know, I was just kidding. You look cute," he said as he slipped in to the bathroom.

_**Did Chad just say I looked cute? Must have had a temporary lapse of kindness.**_

A few minutes later, Chad came out of the bathroom. I have never seen him so casual before in my life. He strode in to the living room area in gray sweatpants and a white t-shirt. It was nice seeing this side of him.

We turned on the television and began watching reruns of _How I Met Your Mother_. It has a good balance of comedy and drama, so it would suffice.

I felt myself becoming restless. I really didn't mean to take over the bed last night, but it was nice. I figured I would let Chad sleep there tonight. Before I had the chance to mention that to him, I looked down only to see him in a deep slumber, sprawled across the other side of the bed. He looked so sweet- so genuine, so _not _Chad. I decided to repay him with kindness and covered him with the comforter as he had done for me the previous night. Then I quietly moved myself over to the couch.

_**All I remember after that was very sweet dreams… surprisingly of Chad Dylan Cooper.**_


	6. Dance Lessons

**Hey everyone, sorry it's taken me a few days to update... next week I will have more time to write. Just to warn you, this chapter is NOT my best. I was kind of stumped; but I wanted to have a little Sonny/Chad dancing scene before the wedding. There's a little Channy fluff. Sorry for the cliffhanger too. I should be starting a new story soon also, so be sure to Author Alert if you wanna know. Please R&R! This chapter is like the first ones- in third person POV. Thoughts are in italics- you should be able to figure out who is thinking what :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

Sonny woke up the next morning refreshed. Normally it took her a while to adjust to her normal "sunny" demeanor, but she was just in an excellent mood this particular morning.

She got up to brush her teeth and other normal waking up activities. She peered in to the bedroom in search for Chad, but he was nowhere to be found. Then she noticed a small piece of stationary with the hotel logo on it sitting on the kitchen bar.

She lifted the paper which said: "_Good morning_ _my_ _Sonshine ._(obviously misspelling "sunshine" in reference to her name) _Went to get breakfast. –Chad_

_**Is that a nickname from Chad? His Sonshine?! That's kind of sweet… what's the catch?**_

Sonny decided to take advantage of this time to herself and showered, put on a tiny bit of natural make-up, and completely straightened her hair. She had planned on wearing it curled for the wedding, so decided to go with something different for the time being. She changed in to casual clothes consisting of dark skinny jeans, and a red hoodie with a white embellished top underneath. She thought she looked cute, but not overdone.

_**Who was she trying to impress anyway?**_

Secretly she wanted to look nice for him when he returned.

_**But boy, getting breakfast sure was taking him a long time…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Eventually Chad returned to the suite. He entered in a preppy white button down shirt and dark jeans. He held a heaping plate full of muffins, bacon, and eggs. "Thought you might be hungry when you woke up," he said, setting the plate on the bar counter and grabbing a blueberry muffin.

"That was oddly thoughtful of you. Thanks," she said, also reaching for a muffin.

"You're welcome," he answered cordially.

_**Man she looks really cute. Control yourself Chad.**_

They sat there quietly for a few minutes eating before Sonny decided to break the silence. She grabbed the note he had left for her and waved it in his face. "Chad, what _is_ this?" she asked curiously.

"Um, it's a _note_," he whipped sarcastically.

"I realize that, but why did you write _my_ Sonshine?"

"Well your name is Sonny, and you have a sunny personality, and you wear pajamas with suns on it; consider it a pun- I thought it seemed fitting…"

I _mean_," she cut him off, "Why does it say _**my**_? What is that supposed to mean?"

"I was just practicing being your boyfriend," he answered innocently. "I don't think Heather quite buys our act, so I thought we needed to chalk it up a bit."

"Oh, o-kay, _sweetie pie_," she replied enthusiastically, understanding his trickery.

_**Good idea Chad, I was just hoping that maybe this part wasn't an act. I wouldn't mind being your "Sonshine." I think… maybe…**_

"So what if Heather embarrasses me at the wedding tonight? She asked anxiously.

"I don't see how she can, seeing that you humiliated her last night with karaoke," he replied sharply.

"True, but what if people expect us to dance or something?"

"So what? We'll dance and get it over with. No big deal." Then he noticed a glimmer of concern in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"Oh, it's nothing. Why would you care anyway?" she asked hastily.

"Sonny, I'm stuck here in a room with you for two more days. I'm your boyfriend, I have to at least _act_ like I care."

"Did you just say you're my boyfriend?"

"Um, I meant _fake _boyfriend- yeah definitely fake… sorry," he added softly.

_**Maybe someday I can leave out the "fake" part, but right now I can only hope to be so lucky.**_

"Oh, yeah," Sonny snipped, trying to hide her disappointment. She decided to change the subject. "So what took you so long getting breakfast?"

"Well I kind of got stopped… by paparazzi," he sighed. "Apparently word leaked that I was staying here."

"Oh no- they don't know you're here with me- do they?"

"No, there weren't very many of them and I don't think I lost them at the breakfast buffet."

"Good!" she responded. "That could be bad if people think we're really dating," Sonny scoffed.

"I know," he answered smugly. "CDC _cannot _been seen dating a girl from _So Random!_"

_**Great, looks like the old Chad is back. I knew it was too good to be true.**_

"So, you never answered me," Chad remembered, "What's eating you?"

"I don't really dance," she answered honestly. "I mean, I do, but it's usually for a sketch or joke- never slow dancing or anything serious like that. What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"You won't," he guaranteed.

"How do you know?"

"Because, as Chad Dylan Cooper's _girlfriend_, I would never allow you to do so. I'll have to show you how to dance," he said suavely.

"Alright, but be nice- I'm horrible at it," she pleaded.

"Okay, but only this once," he replied smarmily. "And remember, you owe me."

"I know, you keep reminding me! How are you going to make me pay you back?"

"Not sure yet, but when I find a way, I'll let you know," he answered slyly.

_**Sonny, what did you get yourself in to?**_

Sonny felt her face flush as Chad grabbed her hand to guide her.

"First thing is to make eye contact with your dancing partner. So gaze in to my eyes," he said charmingly.

_**You don't have to ask me twice. I love his dazzling blue eyes!**_

Sonny stared intently at his amazing eyes. She could get lost in them forever. Then she realized that Chad was gazing in to her's as well. He seemed just as blissed as she was.

_**Wow, Sonny has beautiful eyes.**_

Their stares were reacting as a force that was pushing them toward one another. Chad moved in closer to Sonny and she could feel his sweet exhale on her. The warmth of his hands as he held her's was melting her entire body.

But Chad suddenly realized he was fawning over her and decided to back off.

"So that's step one," he said, releasing her hand. But oh how Sonny yearned for more. "Good job. Now we need to work on your standing position."

He once again took Sonny's hand, holding it up with his, then placed her other hand on his shoulder. He then wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body closer to him.

_**Okay, this cannot be happening- I cannot be falling for Chad Dylan Cooper.**_

Now Chad closed the gap between them, holding her tightly.

_**Man, I like holding Sonny like this. I am not supposed to feel this way!**_

"Now let's just kind of glide back and forth," he guided. Sonny was following his every move and doing a great job at it. "I'll lead the whole time so you have nothing to worry about."

As they continued dancing Sonny asked, "How are you so good at this?"

"I had to take lessons for a prom episode of _Mackenzie Falls_," he answered. "Other than slow dancing I do not have any rhythm."

_**I can't believe I just told her that. Why does she always bring things out of me?**_

"Really? Wow, I can't believe that _Chad Dylan Cooper_ just admitted that he has a fault," she replied sarcastically.

"I know, what is going on with me lately?" he asked seriously.

"You have been nice… caring even," Sonny said admirably.

"Did you slip something in my water?" he joked.

"No, I think that maybe you just put up a front… like _all the time_, but here lately it's been nice seeing the sweeter side of you," she smiled.

"I have my moments," he added coolly.

_**Oh I know you do; I just wish that maybe it had something to do with me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

They continued dancing in silence, until Chad went over to the top-of-the-line stereo in the suite and flipped through the channels. He finally landed on a classical station; he figured this would be easy music to practice too. After a few more minutes of swaying, Chad changed the station again until he got to an upbeat song. He took Sonny's hand and began dancing at a quicker pace. Sonny followed his lead and eventually he was spinning her around as they laughed.

_**She really can dance; especially for someone who just learned how.**_

At the end of the song, they remained in place, gripping one another's hands. Once again they were like magnets and a force pushed them together. Sonny beamed and Chad couldn't help but reflect her happiness.

_**She's so pretty and funny and… snap out of it Chad!**_

Suddenly he let her go. "Great lesson," Chad said quickly. "You're a fast learner."

"Thanks," Sonny replied in a disappointed tone.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"It might be paparazzi," Chad warned. He moved to the door and spied through the peephole. "Oh no, it's even _worse_," he announced.


	7. Royal Pain

**Here's the next chapter, it's quite a bit shorter than the others, so I updated with two new chapters this time. There really was no reason for breaking the chapters up except for better chapter titles and the beat of the story lol. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.  
**

* * *

"Who is it?" Sonny whispered to Chad.

"It's Heather," he informed softly.

"Maybe if we be quiet, she won't know we're here," Sonny continued.

"I _know_ you're there!" Heather shouted through the door. "I can hear you!"

Chad shot a look at Sonny as if asking her _what to do_. "Just let her in," she said glumly.

"Hi Heather," Chad greeted politely.

"Hi," she snapped, pushing past him and in to their suite.

It was then that it occurred to Sonny that Heather could very easily tell her mom that she was sharing a room with Chad; then she'd be _grounded for life_. Chad must have read her mind because he excused himself to the restroom and slyly ran in to the bedroom, shoving all of his belongings in the closet.

"So this is where you're staying?" Heather asked, sitting herself on the couch.

"Yep," Sonny answered snidely.

"Well where is _Chad_ staying?" she asked knowingly.

"I'm staying in another suite a few floors up," he answered, returning to the living room area. Sonny shot him a grateful look and he replied with a wink.

"Well that's nice, I guess you _Hollywood_ couples can afford such an extravagant place," she ranted, grabbing a muffin from that morning's breakfast platter.

"Only the best for my Sonny," Chad snubbed, putting his arm around Sonny's shoulder.

Sonny was taken aback and almost forgot about their fake relationship. She shook her head, trying to figure out why Heather had stopped by. Suddenly she couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer. "What are you doing here Heather?" she asked hastily. "Trying to humiliate me once again? Like you used to all the time?"

"No, you do that well enough yourself," Heather razzed.

"Well I'd say you were the one who embarrassed yourself last night," Chad gestured to Heather with his million dollar smile.

Heather shot him a dirty glare.

"Why are you really here?" he asked.

"Because, I'm on to you two," she hissed. "It's so obvious that you two are acting; you have absolutely _no chemistry_."

"That's _not_ true!" Chad protested.

_**Do not tell me that Sonny and I have no chemistry- that's an utter lie.**_

"Yeah!" Sonny agreed… trying to sound convincing. "Why would you even think that? We are completely being real. There's no acting involved." She struggled with the lie, but there was no way she could let _Heather_ win.

"Okay, well, so far I'm _not _convinced. But if I find out that this is all just some act or something to make me look stupid, I _will_ inform the paparazzi that you are together- **true or not**," she threatened, as she tossed the half eaten muffin over her shoulder and on to the floor. "See you tonight!" she squealed in her snaky voice, blowing a fake kiss goodbye as if she was a goddess.

_**Oh she was no goddess, but she definitely was a royal pain.**_

_**

* * *

**_"Maybe we should just come out with the truth," Sonny suggested to Chad as they sat beside one another on the fancy leather couch. "Sure, I'll be humiliated and Heather will continue to pick on me, but that will probably never change anyway.

"No!" Chad raised his voice in objection. Sonny had a twisted look on her face. "I mean, we've already come this far, we might as well follow through. Besides, Heather will tell the paparazzi and gossip magazines if she finds out we're lying, then everyone will think we're dating."

_**Yeah Chad, that sounds like a convincing argument. For some reason, I don't want to NOT be Sonny's boyfriend- even if it is pretend. I'm enjoying it… wait, what am I saying?**_

"I guess you have a point," Sonny agreed. "We can't have everyone thinking that CDC has fallen for the plain _So Random!_ girl from Wisconsin," Sonny moped- obviously upset from his earlier comment.

He looked over at her and noticed a twinge of hurt in her big brown eyes.

"Look Sonny, I'm really sorry I said that," he apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean it."

Sonny was baffled. "Did _Chad Dylan Cooper_ just apologize?"

"I guess I'm going soft," Chad admitted.

_**I only have a soft spot for Sonny though- no one else! I have an image to keep up.**_

Sonny gave him a sideways smile. "Thanks," she said softly.

"Alright, enough of this," he said flustered. "I can only stand so much gentle conversation before I break."

"So that's your breaking point?" Sonny asked excitedly. "Guess I'll have to kill you with kindness," she whipped eagerly.

"I really look forward to _that_," he chuckled sarcastically.

**But inside he really meant it.**


	8. Kissing Practice

**Okay, since my last chapter was short, I added this much longer one as well. I don't know that the writing in this one is the greatest, but I think you will like the situation :) Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/alerted! Please R&R! ~ Carrie  
**

* * *

"So, what has Heather done in the past that was so mean to you?" Chad asked as they scarfed down pizza they had delivered to their room.

"Well, when I was in seventh grade and tried out for cheerleading, Heather purposely gave me the wrong cd that I used for the dance try out- she replaced it with some really bad rap song, and well, obviously I didn't make the team."

_**Sonny would be a good cheerleader… she's perky and cute and would look good in the uniform- snap out of it Chad!**_

Chad nodded as he stuffed another slice of pepperoni in his mouth. "Go on," he said between bites.

Sonny looked at him like he was crazy.

"_What?_" he asked self consciously.

"For someone who is so pretentious, you eat like a pig," she finally told him out loud.

"Well I guess I'm comfortable around you- I don't have to act so much," he said, grabbing a third piece.

"Is that a good thing?" Sonny asked quizzically.

"I guess so," he trailed. "So what other things has Heather done? The cheerleading thing was pretty harsh."

"Well in ninth grade she knew I had a huge crush on this _really_ popular guy and well first she wrote him this stalker-ish love note and signed my name to it. He thought I was a weirdo and she ended up dating him instead. Then there was this time that…"

"That's okay Sonny, you don't have to go on- I mean, unless you want to," he consoled.

"Well, I'd really rather _not_, but those are a couple of the many things she has done to me."

"Well then we really need to put on a show tonight," he leaned back on the couch, finally full from eating.

"She said we have no chemistry," Sonny reminded. "How can we resolve that?"

"Well, I guess we're going to have to practice," he offered.

"Practice what?"

"Being a couple. A really sickeningly sweet couple. Like we did on your fake date- obviously we convinced James, and your cast mates, so Heather should be a piece of cake."

"Well we can call each other by more nicknames- sweetie, honey, what else is there?"

"Sonshine," Chad said teasingly.

"Okay, yeah," she chuckled, turning a little red. "Cuddlebuns!"

Now Chad turned red. "Um, no. Next…"

"I don't know, I'm not good at this," Sonny confessed.

"Me either," Chad admitted.

_**I couldn't have a real relationship if I tried.**_

"Well, we'll just try our best," Sonny decided. "Moving on…"

"Well we've covered dancing, in case we have to," Chad pointed out.

"True, but we need more! We need to use more gestures- like holding hands," Sonny sheepishly suggested.

"That's good!" Chad agreed. Then a thought crossed his mind- what if he had to kiss her? What if Heather made a scene and told them to kiss or something humiliating like that; that would be totally characteristic of her.

_**Kiss… Sonny? On our fake date she acting as if kissing me would be revolting. Would she show that terrified look if we were at the wedding and Heather dared us? For some reason I had been disappointed that Sonny didn't really kiss me, but I couldn't ever let her know that. I'm still confused about it myself.**_

"Hey," Chad piped softly breaking the silence, "Um…" he started nervously.

"Yeah…" Sonny started.

_**Wow, is Chad Dylan Cooper nervous about something? I've never seen him like this before.**_

"What if we have to… kiss? Like Heather makes us do it to _prove our love_ or something?"

"Oh," Sonny said quietly, looking down at her lap. "Well, then I guess we have to."

_**That's just great! I've never had a real kiss- and my possible first "real" one is all pretend. Although I wouldn't mind kissing Chad…**_

Chad noticed that Sonny seemed really broken up about the possibility of them kissing. "You okay?" he asked genuinely.

"Yeah, it's just… nothing," she responded. "I've just, never _really_ kissed anyone before."

"Really?" Chad asked surprised.

_**I figured lots of guys would want to kiss Sonny. I don't know who wouldn't…**_

"Well just like a couple little pecks in like middle school, but that's it," she confessed. "Nothing real." Chad could see her face flush with embarrassment.

"Hey that's nothing to be embarrassed about," Chad replied. "I haven't kissed many people- mostly just on screen stuff for the show," he admitted.

"Really?" Sonny perked up. For some reason it made her feel better that even Chad Dylan Cooper hadn't kissed many people.

"Yep. Just don't tell anyone that, I have a reputation to upkeep," he said while playfully popping the collar of his shirt. Sonny just responded with an eye roll.

"So what if she does try to make a scene about us kissing- what should we do?" Sonny wondered.

"I guess we have to. Maybe we should practice," Chad suggested seriously. She could tell by his face that he wasn't kidding.

"Um, okay," she answered nervously. "But I'm sorry if I'm really bad at it," she warned.

"I doubt that," he assured her. They both sat silently on the couch face-to-face for a few moments. Neither one of them were really sure how to start this.

Chad moved himself a little closer to Sonny. Sonny followed suit and did the same. Their faces were just about a foot apart and their legs were touching. Sonny began to look down at her lap unsure of what to do.

_**Alright Chad, you're the man- make the first move.**_

Suddenly Chad lifted his hand and brushed her cheek with it. As he moved inward, he pulled Sonny's lips to his. He softly pressed them in a brief peck. Then he slightly pulled away noticing that Sonny's eyes were still closed.

_**Do it again Chad, you know you want to. Quit trying to hide your stupid egotistical feelings.**_

Her face still cupped in his hand, he once again pulled her lips to his. This time though he penetrated past her lips in to a short, but very sweet, deep kiss. Several seconds later he pulled away for good- hoping that he didn't give too much away in their "practice kiss."

Sonny opened her eyes and tried to hide her amazement.

_**Wow! I wish that kiss was real- it was perfect. This is just great- I think I'm falling for him, but I have to keep reminding myself this is all fake!**_

"That was nice," she complimented softly.

"Yeah it was," Chad complimented back.

"Really?" Sonny asked. "I wasn't too bad?"

"Not at all," he answered. He really wanted to tell her that it was wonderful and that he was feeling things for her that he shouldn't. He wanted to confess this passion building inside of him, but he just couldn't. That's just not how Chad Dylan Cooper rolls.

Sonny smiled her usual toothy grin. "Thanks," she blushed. "Well I guess we're ready now to be the ultimate couple."

"Fake couple," Chad pointed out.

_**Why did I say that?!**_

"Right," Sonny responded sadly. "Guess we'd better get ready- the wedding is just a few hours away."

"Yeah," Chad answered softly.

_**Why am I putting up a front? Sure I always do around everyone else, but not Sonny. So why am I now?**_


	9. Eat Your Heart Out

**Hey everyone, sorry I know this is kind of just a filler chapter and it's kind of short. I apologize. That's why I added 2 new chapters!  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

* * *

Sonny was in the bathroom getting ready for the wedding. She decided to use the mirror in there and let Chad hog the full-size one in the bedroom.

She couldn't help but be a little down about Chad pointing out that they were still a fake couple. She already knew that, so why did he have to bring it up? Maybe, she thought, it was a good thing that he brought it up, because she kept getting in to deep and forgetting that it wasn't real.

She had decided to wear a shiny purple dress- it was similar to the dress that Tawni had let Lucy borrow for Chad's party, except a different color. It was her new favorite dress- even more so than her prom dress; not the mermaid one, but the original red one.

First she applied her eye make-up. She decided to go with the smoky eye look; it was sultry and would make her eyes pop. Normally Sonny wore bright red lipstick, but decided to leave more shouldering to her eyes, by applying a faint pink-ish lilac color gloss. She curled her long layers, then shook her head upside down and flipped it back; adding a little volume to her hair. She thought to herself- _**Eat your heart out Chad.**_ She now had come to the realization that she had a _slight_- or more than slight- crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. But she'd have to hold her head high and act as if that wasn't true. That was going to be hard- especially considering they were going to have to _act_ like a **real** couple that night.

* * *

Chad was primping himself in the bedroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Dang I look good!" he said out loud. After a few more strokes through his hair, he plopped himself on the couch, waiting for Sonny to finish getting ready. In that time he thought about her.

_**What is going on with me- why can I not get this girl off my mind? Is it true- can I be… falling for her?**_

After a while of thinking, Chad had convinced himself that whatever feelings he was having toward Sonny would need to remain stagnant. He was still confused, and well, not quite sure what to do- for the first time in his life.

_**Tonight is all fake, just remember that Chad**_, kept reeling through his mind.

That's when he heard the door to the bathroom open, and he stood up. He was locked in a trance. He had seen Sonny all dolled up before; he did actually catch a glimpse of her at the prom- before the disastrous mermaid outfit. But this was beyond that, it was… _**beautiful.**_

Sonny noticed the look on Chad's face- he was pining for her, but she somehow misjudged his expression.

"Do I look okay?" she asked worried.

Chad gulped. _**This is going to be much harder than I thought. Why am I being so un-Chad like?**_

"You look… stunning," he let it slip out. _**Way to go CDC, you're supposed to keep that to yourself.**_

"Really?" she acted surprised. "Well thank you."

Chad just nodded in response- he was afraid to talk in case he'd accidentally saying something nice again.

"Well I'm ready when you are," she announced.

"I'm ready," he replied. Then he thought, _**I'm ready to break the rules, forget our stupid rivalry, and tell you how I really feel. But how?**_

_**

* * *

**_

When they arrived at the chapel where the wedding was to be held, Sonny gazed around. The place was beautiful. There were vivid flowers and foliage all around and twinkly lights for the reception. The ceremony was inside and then the reception would be under the stars.

Chad kept walking toward the doors; being a guy, he didn't really take in all of the lovely scenery like Sonny did. Suddenly he realized that Sonny wasn't behind him and turned back around to see her standing there- frozen.

Chad made his way back to her. "What are you doing?" he whispered in an annoyed tone. "The wedding is about to start."

"I'm sorry, I'm just… really nervous," she whispered back.

"You'd think that this is _your_ wedding," Chad teased.

"Look, I'm just afraid of what Heather will do to embarrass me next," she confessed.

_**Wow this is really not the Sonny I'm used to- usually she's fearless, **_Chad thought.

"Look, our plan is foolproof. We're good actors. Everyone will think that we're a young in love, happy couple."

"You know what! You're right," she squealed, showing her peppy self once again. "Now c'mon honey, we have a wedding to attend!" She grabbed Chad's hand- which he did not object to, and sauntered in to the chapel.

Sonny and Chad found open seats next to Grandma Lilly in a pew. They sat down next to her and Sonny finally let go of Chad's hand.

Everyone stood up as the music began and Lacey walked down the aisle. She looked beautiful and happy. So did her groom.

Sonny reflected and suddenly was no longer worried about Heather. Today was a special occasion,_ a new beginning_. And even though it was supposed to be a beginning for Lacey, Sonny also felt that this trip has started something new in **her life**. She now had a little more confidence in herself and even possibly gained a friend in Chad. She smiled to herself, and as she did, Chad took notice.

He casually gave her a little tap with his elbow and smiled- genuinely. He noticed the joy in her face and placed his arm around the back of the pew behind her. It was if he knew how she was feeling too. **Maybe he did. Maybe he felt the same.**


	10. Prove It!

**Okay, I seriously thought this would be the easiest chapter to write, but it's turned out to be the hardest. ****This whole chapter is in Chad's POV. ****I hope Chad's not to OOC. If so, I apologize, but I was kind of stuck. Please R&R! Only a few more chapters left!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance**

**

* * *

****CHAD'S POV**

Everyone followed outside after the ceremony to visit and wait for the reception to actually begin. They were having the cocktail hour at the moment and well, neither Sonny or I are old enough to drink. We just talked to her Grandparents for a bit until Sonny broke the conversation.

"Chad, sweetie, can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked lovingly. This time she remembered to use a cute couple nickname.

"Sure my Son-shine," I answered, playing along.

I followed Sonny to a corner covered mostly by foliage and twinkly lights. It was dark now, so we could escape the crowd for a moment.

"What did I do wrong this time?" I whined, ready for a lashing.

"Nothing. You didn't do anything wrong," Sonny answered. "Sit," she gestured to the bench next to us. I sat and she joined me.

"Look Chad, I just wanted to tell you thank you again- for everything you have done for me this weekend."

"No problem, but like I said before, you still owe me."

"Yes, I know," she groaned. "Don't remind me. But honestly, I feel as if you've changed a little bit; for the better," she added.

"Yeah, all of this niceness better wear off once we get back to Hollywood."

"Well, I hope it doesn't. As much as I _love_ arguing with you, I've really had fun these past couple of days…"

"Look Sonny, I have too, more than _you'll_ ever know. But as soon as we get back, things are going to be the same as they were before."

"Oh," Sonny sulked, as if she really thought things would be different.

_**Man I feel awful. Why did I just say all that? Now she probably really hates me.**_

"Okay, well let's just go out there and pretend a little longer, then tomorrow morning we'll go back home and it will be as if nothing changed," she said coldly.

_**Why do I always let my ego get the best of me?**_

She grabbed my hand, but not gently like before.

* * *

When we made our way back to the reception, I noticed Sonny looking at the ground. She was upset. I so badly wanted to console her, but I couldn't. We were _supposed_ to be acting- nothing more. Instead of acting like Sonny's boyfriend, I kept feeling like I was doing the opposite- _acting like I had no feelings for her at all._

Suddenly, I caught Sonny as she fell back. She had run smack dab in to Heather, causing her to spill punch all over her bridesmaid's dress.

_**Clumsy Sonny- we really need to work on the walking thing with her. I love that about her though. Wait- did I just think LOVE? Shoot me now.**_

Luckily Sonny had gotten away without a drop on her. "SONNY!" screamed Heather so loud that just about everyone had turned around and were staring at the three of us.

"Heather, I'm so sorry," Sonny apologized genuinely. As much as she disliked her cousin, I could tell she really felt bad. I went over to the bartender and got some wet towels.

"You did this on purpose!" Heather threw a tantrum.

"Heather, honestly, I really didn't mean to. I'm sorry," she said, trying to help her wipe down the dress.

"Stop it!" she screamed, pushing Sonny away. "I don't believe you Sonny," Heather snapped. "You've always been jealous of me and my looks, boyfriends, money…"

"Why would anyone be jealous of you?" I blurted. "Sonny is a much better person than you'll ever be."

"Yeah _right_," she whipped back. "You stay out of this _**Chad Dylan Pooper**_! I know you're here just to save little Sonny some face. How much did she pay you to act?"

This really steamed me. Sure, she was right, not about the money, but the rest of it, but I couldn't let her see that. _**And no matter how hard I try, I cannot seem to keep my feelings bottled up any longer.**_

"She didn't pay me _anything_. I'm here because I care about Sonny," I confessed. I glanced over at Sonny and saw a smile turn up on her face. Everything I said was true- **probably for the first time in my life.**

"Then _prove it_!" Heather dared.

"Oh, you want me to prove it huh?" I asked tauntingly.

_**Alright- show time!**_

I decided that if there was any one way to show Sonny how I really feel- _this is it._ I used all of the affection and warmth, hatred and confusion that I had been feeling for her since she came to Hollywood, grabbed her tightly, pulled her body against mine, and my lips embraced her lips. It wasn't just the awkward, sweet kiss like we had practiced. This was a full on passionate kiss. I could feel her getting in to it too. Whether that was acting or not, I don't know, but it just felt _**so right.**_ Finally I pulled away to see everyone still gawking at us.

"My, you two are a _steamy_ couple," Grandma Lilly teased. "But you are so cute together."

Heather just pouted and walked away quickly. Hopefully _that_ showed her.

Sonny smiled her toothy grin, but I could tell behind it she was wondering what had just happened.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked Sonny, taking her hand and guiding her on to the dance floor.

_**Now was the one thing I never ever in my entire life wanted to do; and that was, confess my emotions. I felt it would make me seem weak. But at the time, I didn't care.**_


	11. Crushed

**Okay, so as I wrote, this story totally turned differently than I had expected, but I think you'll like the outcome (in the end). This chapter is more dramatic than others, but I felt we needed some more drama in the story. Also, I know I said I was getting to the end, but I'm considering continuing it for a while... please let me know if you want me to do that. This chapter goes back and forth between Sonny/Chad POV. Please R&R!**

**Also, I don't know who, but someone nominated me for Favorite Author for the SWAC Awards, and I just want to say thank you so much for doing so- I'm really honored :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

*** SONNY'S POV *  
**

Chad led me to the dance floor and just like we had practiced, my hand and my body were in his hands. He effortlessly glided me along the dance floor. I realized it was much easier if I didn't think about dancing correctly and just followed his lead.

"You're doing great," Chad praised. I gave him a little half smile. Honestly, I was really confused at this point. I knew that kiss should have been fake, but then _**why did it feel so real?**_

I contemplated whether or not to bring it up. I didn't want to make things awkward between us and wasn't sure which would do more damage; dance in silence wondering about our emotions, or go along with the whole fake charade?

I could tell that Chad's mind was reeling; he wasn't paying much attention to the dancing anymore.

"Is anything wrong?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"No, nothing is wrong at all," he answered matter-of-factly.

"Well you're being really quiet," I replied. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"Well yeah, but I just don't know how to say it," he admitted crestfallen.

_**Oh no, was he going to tell me I'm a horrible kisser, or something mortifying like that?**_

"It's just that-" he started, but was cut off by the dj making an announcement, as he faded the slow music out.

"All you unmarried ladies, it's time to catch the bouquet! Please make your way to the dance floor."

Chad stepped off to the side and I joined him.

"Go," he directed.

"I don't want to catch the bouquet," I sighed, "I want to know what you were going to say."

"You go on out there, I'll tell you later- I promise," he said with a small smile on his face.

I approached the dance floor with the other girls and shifted toward the middle. I honestly had no intention of catching the thing, I was just humoring Chad.

Lacey turned her back to us and tossed the full, white bouquet of cala lillies in the air. I didn't even make any effort to catch them, despite the scrambling girls around me, but somehow, they just floated in to my hands. As soon as they did, I felt a sharp pain in my side, and my body hit the floor with a thud.

I fell back, knocking my head against the hard dance floor. All I remember is seeing my evil cousin Heather above me, holding the flowers up in the air like a trophy. Then, I must have blacked out.

* * *

*** CHAD'S POV *  
**

I was laughing because it was so obvious that Sonny felt ridiculous out there with all of those other girls. Suddenly I saw her actually catch the bouquet, then Heather rammed her in the side, knocking her to the ground. It looked painful, but Sonny's tough, so I decided not to embarrass her by causing a scene; then I saw her head fling back and make contact with the ground.

I rushed over to her. I felt worried and enraged. I was worried about Sonny- probably the first time I have ever worried about someone so deeply, but I was so angry at Heather I could hit her. But guys don't hit girls- no matter how evil they are.

I knelt as I caressed Sonny's face in an attempt to get a response. **Nothing.** She was still breathing, so I figured she must have had a concussion.

Everyone was standing around gawking, her grandma had tears in her eyes. Everyone was glaring at Heather- if looks could kill, she'd be slaughtered.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital, just to be sure it's nothing too serious," I informed.

"Here" Grandma Lilly handed me a phone number. "This is her mother's number. Please call her and let her know what's happened and what the doctor says."

"Will do," I answered honestly. Grandma Lilly was so kind; she reminded me of my grandmother.

As I lifted Sonny's frail body and carried her to the car, Grandpa Joe opened the car door for me.

"You're a good kid," he complimented me.

"Thank you sir," I responded politely, and lay her down in the back seat.

* * *

*** SONNY'S POV *  
**

When I woke, I was laying in the back seat of Chad's car. "Wha- what happened?" I asked quietly, trying to clarify the events.

"Sonny?!" Chad screeched, almost swerving off the road as he drove. "Glad you're awake. Does your head hurt?"

"Yeah," I answered softly. In all honesty it was throbbing like crazy, but I didn't want to seem like a baby. "So, what happened?"

"Well your jealous evil cousin was mad that you caught the bouquet. I guess she's mad because it seems like everything she wants, you seem to have; talent, you're smart, beautiful, have a great boyfriend…"

"Wait- what?" I asked confused. Now I really didn't understand what was going on. _**Did he just say all those nice things about me?**_ And great _boyfriend?_

"But Chad, you're not really my _boyfriend_," I pointed out.

"Yes, but Heather doesn't know that. Wait- that's all you took from that? Anyway, I was…"

"Why are we at the hospital?" I interrupted.

I heard Chad let out a huge sigh; not really sure why. "We're just going to get you examined and make sure there's no damage," he said as he opened the back seat and took my hand, pulling me out of the car.

Subconsciously I was still holding my head, and Chad must have noticed.

"Are you okay?" he asked distraught.

"I think so, my head just hurts really bad and I feel a little dizzy," I answered unassumingly.

"Here," he said, placing his arm around me, allowing me to use him as a crutch to balance myself.

"You know Chad, you really can be a sweet guy," I spoke genuinely.

Chad stopped walking. "I know, I just usually choose not to be. I have to be hard core. I am _**Chad Dylan Cooper,"**_ he replied conceitedly. "I have my moments."

"So, how come you've chosen to be so sweet to me?"

Chad's face turned really serious. He spun me around to face him. "Well Sonny, as much as I hate to admit it, we're friends."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just don't tell anyone," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at that. _**Same old Chad.**_ As I did, he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He rested his forehead on mine. I could feel his sweet breath on my face.

"I was really worried about you."

"Chad, why do you always do this?" I wondered. "One second you're mean and the next you're sweet and thoughtful…" I rambled until he whispered a 'shhh,' holding his finger up to my lips.

"I have something to say. Remember earlier I promised to tell you why I was being so quiet…" he began, but about that time, his phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered in a sullen tone.

"Have you gotten to the hospital yet?" The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, we're about to go inside and try to see a doctor."

"Is Sonny awake now?" the woman asked.

"Yes, would you like to talk to her?"

"Yes, please. And thank you Chad so much for taking care of my daughter. I don't know what she'd do without you."

"You're welcome Ms. Monroe."

Chad huffed and handed the phone to me. I spoke with my mom very quickly and let her go so we could get inside.

"What were you saying?" I asked Chad.

"Nothing," he responded sadly.

_**I don't know what this boy's deal is.**_

_**

* * *

**_

*** CHAD'S POV *  
**

I walked Sonny in to the emergency room, filled out some papers, and the doctor saw her fairly quickly. I just sat there quietly in the waiting room.

"Aren't you going to go with me?" Sonny pleaded. _**I was sick of this.**_ My old emotions were creeping back. I wanted to go with her, but I shouldn't. I felt that I was getting too close and I feared that might not be the best idea any more.

"No, you can handle it," I said coldly, regretting it after seeing her sunken face as she walked off with him.

_**I just feel like my heart is crushed inside.**_ This is why CDC doesn't like to get too involved. I try not to feel anything for her, but then I do. When I finally get the courage to tell her, some other obstacle is in the way. I have an inkling that fate is trying to send me a message. Maybe Sonny isn't supposed to be with me. I was grief-stricken with the thought, but I had to be strong for the sake of _myself._


	12. Lucky

**Hey everyone, I am leaving tomorrow morning to go to Disney World! I'll be back May 23, so it will be about a week until I can update again. Because of that, I wrote a fairly long chapter and I think you will like it :) Not much more of this story left, but I'm already considering a sequel- let me know what you think. Thank you everyone, I'll be back soon! ~ Carrie**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance.**

* * *

**CHAD'S POV**

I sat in the waiting room with my chin buried in my hands. Suddenly my attention turned to a young girl, probably about eleven years old. She was sitting a few seats down from me, crying uncontrollably. I felt really bad for her; it was obvious that she was scared- and alone.

I walked over to the girl and sat in the seat next to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, genuinely feeling sympathetic toward her.

"Not really," she mumbled through sobs. She finally took her face out of her hands and looked up at me. She had soft brown eyes, which of course reminded me of Sonny. "Oh my goodness," she mustered, "you're _Chad Dylan Cooper._"

"Yes I am," I snubbed, realizing I shouldn't get too cocky after the way I'd left Sonny alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked, trying to calm her down.

"My mom was in a car accident and she's in intensive care. Some drunk driver smashed in to her. She's out of surgery, but in pretty bad shape. I'm just upset because the nurses won't let me go see her for a while, so I just have to sit here, by myself, and worry."

"Well, maybe I can do something about that," I said, heading to the front desk. I had a sudden rush of empowerment; I am _Chad Dylan Cooper_ after all.

"Excuse me ma'am," I sweetly spoke to a young nurse, "but could I speak to you for a moment?"

Her eyes grew wide and she nodded, leading me to the side of the desk. "You're Chad-"

"Dylan Cooper," I cut her off. "Listen, see that little girl over there crying her eyes out? Her mom just came out of surgery and she really wants to see her. Could you please do me a favor and let her go see her?" I pleaded, showing her my puppy dog eyes.

"I don't think I can," she responded. "Visiting hours aren't for another three hours."

"So you're just going to make this little girl suffer here for three hours?"

The nurse glanced over at the little girl and her face fell. "I'll see what I can do," she said as she walked off to talk to an older woman that did not look very friendly.

The older woman approached me, her voice booming harshly, "You're Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm a huge fan!"

_**Wow, first Sonny's grandpa and now her. I really didn't realize what a wide fan base Mackenzie Falls has.**_

I explained the situation to her and begged to let the little girl see her mother. I don't know what came over me, but I just hated to see her sitting there scared and alone.

"I can't do that," she'll have to wait," she said coldly.

"How about I get you and your family front row seats at the next season of filming for _Mackenzie Falls?_ And you can meet the cast," I bargained.

"Oh all right," she said hastily, calling the girl over to take her to the room.

"Thank you," the little girl said softly, gently wrapping her arms around me. "I guess the magazines are wrong- you are a _good_ guy," she smiled lightly and followed the nurse to see her mother.

I couldn't help but smile back. It made me feel good to help someone for a change.

Suddenly, I had a confidence boost. Maybe it was my old ego sprouting back up- I don't know. But I realized that I had just done the same thing to Sonny as had happened to that girl. I left her scared and alone. But after realizing that Chad Dylan Cooper had power once again; or at least enough to convince that nurse- maybe I could quit trying to be shallow and just go show Sonny some depth.

* * *

I paced up and the down the hallway where I had seen the doctor take her. I glanced through the tiny door windows, trying to find her. Then I spotted a few doors that were open. I made my way down the hall and peered in the rooms, finally finding her in the very last one. She was sitting on the table quietly. I lightly knocked on the door frame, causing the doctor to nod me to come in.

"What are you doing here?" Sonny asked softly.

I walked over to her, standing next to the examination table. "I came to be with you. I'm sorry I left you alone." I said, reaching over to take her hand. It was still trembling a little.

"Miss Monroe, I'll be back here in just a little while with your test results," the doctor assured, leaving Sonny and I in the room alone.

Sonny glanced down at my hand in her's. "So what's with the sudden change of heart?" she asked, shyly looking away.

"Well it has been a crazy weekend. I just realized that you're probably scared and might want a friend to be with you," I said, gingerly squeezing her hand as I sat next to her on the table.

"So we're friends?" she asked hopeful.

_**This is my chance- it's just the two of us. No one to interrupt, no Heather to ruin it. If I'm going to tell Sonny how I feel, I needed to now. But can I do it?**_

"Well, yes," I answered, causing the corners of Sonny's mouth to shift up into a smile. Then I gulped quietly, trying to push away the nerves that were forming with my next words. "But I was hoping to maybe be _more._"

Sonny sat there silently for a moment. It made me anxious.

_**Was she going to reject me? Was she mad, sad, or happy?**_

"You mean, you want to be my real boyfriend?" Sonny's asked confused. "Since when?"

"Well, I can't say that I haven't always had a slight crush on you, but here lately, it's grown to be more than that."

"What about that kiss at the wedding?" she asked. "Was it real?"

"100 percent," I answered sweetly. Before I could say anything else, she grabbed my tie and pulled me toward her intensely, causing my heart to skip. She touched her lips to mine; she was gentle, yet sultry. It was more passionate than the one before. I softly deepened the kiss, feeling her other hand twisting through my hair. I pulled her face closer to mine; no more room left to breathe. Eventually we had to though, so we broke apart, both with huge smiles plastered on our face.s

"So is this your way of asking me out?" I teased.

"I guess so," she answered numbly, but soon regained composure. "Chad Dylan Cooper, will you-"

"No," I cut her off. She gave me a sorrowful look.

"I wanted to ask _you_ first," I smirked, causing Sonny's eyes to light up. I stood up in front of her, her deep brown eyes engaged to my blue ones. I took her hands in mine. "Sonny Monroe, will you be my _real _girlfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" she squealed. She jumped up, giving me a hug and almost knocking me in to the doctor who was trying to enter the room.

"Miss Monroe," the doctor began, "you're going to be fine, you just suffered a mild concussion. There's no damage, but if you have one again, you still need to go to the hospital immediately." He handed her a bottle of pills and said "Here is a prescription to ease the throbbing in your head, but only take it if necessary. Take care of yourself," he smiled, escorting us out of the hospital.

* * *

"I don't think I'll be needing these," she said as she gazed up at me dreamily. Then she chunked the pills in the trash receptacle.

When we got in my car I glanced at the clock; it was only 8:30. "I bet the reception is still going on," I said eagerly. "Want to go back?"

"I don't want to see Heather again," she groaned.

"Well, how about a little payback?" I grinned, nodding to Sonny.

"Well maybe we can just swing by for a minute," she chuckled and reached over to swiftly kiss me on the cheek.

I couldn't help but smile because at this moment, _**I was the luckiest guy in the world.**_


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey readers, I'm sorry to disappoint with just an Author's Note and not another chapter, but I need your help. I am planning on doing a sequel to this story, and I kind of know where I am going with it, but I need you to help me with this last chapter of The Wedding Date. I have a lot of it written up, except that I'm not sure what Sonny and Chad should do to get revenge on Heather… any ideas? Please review and let me know what you'd like to see happen to Heather .**

**Thanks, love ya'll! ~Carrie**


	14. What You Deserve

Hey everyone, this is the final chapter of The Wedding Date, but don't fret. A sequel is on the way **_very soon_**. I'm unsure of the title yet, so if you want to read it, then you may want to Author Alert. I have really enjoyed writing this, therefore I'm excited about the sequel. You may be seeing some returning characters and surprises. There is one **tiny** little thing in here that may hint a little about it; guess if you'd like. Enjoy :)

Thank you to those that suggested Heather revenge ideas... and don't worry, just because I didn't use your idea doesn't mean it won't show up in the sequel ;) Credits for ideas are at the bottom.

A special thanks to everyone who has Favorited/Alerted/Reviewed and all that stuff- ya'll are great, and I dedicate this to you.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With a Chance, McDonald's, Taco Bell, Saved By the Bell, or Diet Coke. Geez that's a long disclaimer.**

* * *

I was so hungry since we didn't get to eat at the reception. "Chad, could we please drive-thru somewhere and grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure, I could go for some food. Any ideas?"

"Well, there aren't many quick choices, except maybe _McDonald's_ or _Taco Bell_."

"Well you know me, I don't normally **do** fast food. You decide."

"I could go for some chicken nuggets," I replied, flashing my toothy grin.

"_Mickey D's_ it is!" he agreed, fixating his eyes on the road.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" I almost spit my Diet Coke out of my mouth. "Chad Dylan Cooper has _never_ had fries from _McDonald's?_"

"Nope, my parents wouldn't let me eat that **junk** when I was younger, and I just never did."

"It's like the best, greasy junk food you can have! Just try one," I persuaded, forcing an over salted french fry in Chad's face. "You'll love it, I promise!"

"I gotta watch my figure," he teased, patting his nonexistent flab.

"You're such a _diva_," I joked, rolling my eyes as I did so. "But you're missing out!"

---

Several minutes later we pulled back up to the reception area. Low and behold, it was still going on! I saw lots of camera flashes; people were having a great time! They were all over the dance floor by now- they must have been toasted from a little too much wine.

I turned to face Chad, shaking my leftover fries. "Last chance, are you sure you don't want one?"

"Yeah, I am."

"How about _now?_" I teased as I dangled the fry from my mouth.

He didn't even respond; instead he just leaned his body in to mine, stealing the fry from my mouth, but not before giving me a quick kiss.

"Yeah, these are pretty awesome. Thanks Sonny for getting me addicted to these salty things," he said sarcastically.

I couldn't help but smile. I loved seeing the simpler side of Chad- the one that likes French fries, comfy clothes, and scarfing down food.

I glanced back at him; he was giving me a pleading look. "Are you gonna finish those?" he asked, referring to the rest of my fries.

"No, you can have them," I said sweetly, feeding a few to him before handing the rest over. As usual he devoured them.

_**For being a male diva, he had some manliness too.**_

"Alright, those were good," he said, tossing the container back in the bag, "but I prefer sweet."

Then he tilted my face up to him and lightly lingered on my lips. I could swear I saw a close camera flash, but I'm sure it was just my imagination.

It's hard to focus on anything when you're kissing _Chad Dylan Cooper_.

* * *

Chad took my hand as we approached the scene. It was nice now that it we didn't have to pretend.

Finally I actually had a chance to go congratulate Lacey; she was my sweet cousin after all, and I was happy for her. Chad walked with me, nodding a congratulations to her. I of course gestured with a hug, "Congratulations Lacey. I know you two will have a wonderful marriage."

"Thank you Sonny," she replied sweetly, responding with a hug back. "I'm so sorry about my evil little sister, she's just always been so jealous of you."

I smiled a small smile. The pace of the song slowed back to a smooth melody, so I grabbed Chad's hand, leading him out to the dance floor.

"_Really?_" he asked surprised, but nonetheless took me in to his arms. "I thought you didn't really like dancing."

"Well, I didn't, until I danced with you," I answered sappily, nestling my head on his shoulder. "Besides, we never got to finish earlier."

"I felt his grip tighten; it was nice being in his arms. I suddenly felt at peace with the world. That is, until that evil monster cousin of mine approached us.

"Sonny, I'm _really_ sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down earlier," she said; only I could tell she was being sarcastic.

"Uh huh, I'm sure," I whipped, breaking from Chad and crossing my arms in front of me. "How stupid do you think I am?"

"_Well,_ stupid enough to think you're **so funny** on your dumb little comedy show."

_**Alright, now I'm steamed.**_

"Chad, would you mind getting me a big _**hunk**_ of cake, while I talk to my cousin?" I winked, enunciating the word hunk. It was a double entendre; I wanted a big piece of cake, but also Chad is pretty hunky.

"Sure thing," he said, returning the wink.

"Look Heather, I am not just on some comedy show; I make people laugh. I put them in a good mood. I make them smile and bring them happiness. You're just jealous because everyone that comes around me brightens due to my sunny personality, but when they come around you, you're just a dark, stormy cloud looming over them."

"She's right, you know," a voice piped up from the dance floor. Suddenly, Heather's boyfriend approached our conversation.

"_What?!_" Heather screeched to her goofy boyfriend.

"She's right, you're no fun to be around anymore and I don't like this side of you. Sorry babe, we're over." And with that, he escorted some blonde back out to the dance floor.

"This is all _your_ fault!" she screamed at me with pure rage.

"Is it Heather, is it really? Because I think this is all _your_ fault," Chad remarked as he returned with a colossal chunk of cake. _**Yum! Wait- back on topic Sonny.**_

"How so?" she sneered.

"Well, just in this short weekend you tried to make our relationship appear fake- when in reality, we truly care about each other. Then, you attempted to demolish her at karaoke- in which you did _**not **_succeed. Third, you threatened us. And lastly, you knocked down your _own _cousin just to grab a dumb bouquet. And what's the point? Obviously you're not getting married anytime soon- especially now that you don't even have a **boyfriend**."

Old Chad was back, but for a brief moment I was glad. He took up for me and said what needed to be said.

Heather stood dumbfounded for a moment, glaring at the both of us. There was still no remorse in her stare.

"Oh, and this is for saying that my comedy show is dumb," I grinned.

I grabbed the monstrous blob of cake off Chad's plate and smeared it in her face, making sure to get it in all the crevices.

Chad chuckled loudly.

"Oh look Chad, she's not laughing, guess that wasn't funny enough for her."

At that moment, I ran to the nearest table and grabbed the giant punch bowl, and well, I bet you can guess what I did with it. I hovered it over Heather's head, slowly pouring the sticky liquid down her face, and ruining her dress. It seeped in to the fabric, turning it blood red.

"Now that's comedy!" I smugly pranced away, pulling Chad to the dance floor once again.

Heather ran away screaming in fits of terror, "My dress! She _ruined_ my dress!" She escaped somewhere in the chapel, probably to try and clean herself up.

I felt a little guilty, but not because she didn't deserve it, but because that's not me. I don't usually do things like that.

Apparently I wear my heart on my sleeve- either that, or Chad can read minds.

"You know you didn't do anything wrong, _right?_" he asked softly, brushing my hair from my face as we danced.

"I know," and I did.

"After all of the torture she's put you through, a little cake and punch is nothing," he sweetly spoke. "Besides, she looks better that way," he chuckled, causing me to snort.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I said covering my nose with my hands, now embarrassed.

"It's okay, it's cute," he assured me.

* * *

When we returned to the hotel that night, we washed up, put on comfy pajamas and vegged out on the bed watching old reruns of _Saved by the Bell_. It was nice to know that I could just be myself around Chad. No more judging.

Then I began to wonder, what would our cast mates say about us dating? Should we tell them? Hide it? Will they be mad? Upset?

My thoughts were broken by the adorable blonde next to me unable to unlock his gaze. He wistfully pulled me toward him, unleashing the most erotic kissed ever bestowed upon me. After a few moments, we broke apart, both blushing from the heated embrace.

Chad wrapped his arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder. After some time I began to feel sleepy, and gently glanced up at Chad. He had fallen asleep- _**so sweet, so peaceful**_. I lay my head back onto him, and that's how we drifted off.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ was more than just a wedding date. He was more than just my boyfriend. He cared about me, and I returned it. And who knows, maybe one day it may become more than that.

* * *

**The end... but not really :)**

Thanks for the following ideas:

Death by Cake (lol): **ChannySterling**, **JustAmazing**, **ALittleMind**, **x0stephhhx**

Dress Damage: **serenity12345**

Dumped by the Boyfriend: **x0stephhhx**, **BlackMidnight1**

_And I am totally using some of the other ideas in the sequel, so stay tuned!_

_Oh, and please review!_**  
**


End file.
